


You are my Paradise

by Softjgukkie



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Jeon Jungkook, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boyfriends, Christmas, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Ex Sex, Famous Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, Homosexuality, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are the Same Age, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Jeon Jungkook Being an Idiot, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Trying His Best, Jimin get sick a lot idk why, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Korean Characters, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mild Language, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Misunderstandings, Non-Famous Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, Park Jimin Being an Idiot (BTS), Park Jimin is Bad at Feelings (BTS), Park Jimin is a Mess (BTS), Post-Break Up, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Rough Sex, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Seoul, Smoking, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unhealthy Relationships, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), but they're okay, homosexuality relationships, idiots to lovers, korea - Freeform, the first person is only for first and last chapters, their university is on break, why is this a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softjgukkie/pseuds/Softjgukkie
Summary: "Were you trying to hide from me?" asked Jungkook."No, I'm just very busy,""Ah yes, very busy," Jungkook said with a blank face.“I am really busy." He argues.“I didn't say that I didn’t believe you,” Jimin let out a loud huff before half yelled at Jungkook.“But your face-,” He huffs again, “Listen, Jungkook. I don’t  have time to sit here and just act like nothing between us didn’t happen, I do whatever I want. So yes! I tried to hide from you and why? Oh right , Because you left me.”OrPark Jimin secretly has feelings for Taehyung and that was the reason why he broke up with Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jungkook/Minhee, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me. I know I know I haven't even finished any of my fic and ME starting a new one??!!  
> sorry. But I just have ideas came up in my mind and I started to write them down and I reallyyyyyyyy like it. God help me. I can't focus because of my ADHD brain.  
> anyways I hope u guys like it as much as I do.  
> Let's ride this roller coaster ride together now, shall we?  
> Just so you know I paused the other two of my fic for now so I can finish this project then go back to them later. I haven't given on them (just yet) but it takes time for me to think of plots and school works really kicking my ass right now.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This Fic may or may not make you cry.  
> You have been warned.  
> ily

> _Maybe it was wrong that I loved ' **him** '_   
>  _Maybe it was wrong that ' **he** ' didn't love me._   
>  _Maybe it was wrong that ' **he** ' loves me_   
>  _Maybe it was wrong that I didn't love ' **him** '._   
>  _Maybe **no one** was wrong..._   
>  _Or maybe … we are **all** wrong._

_"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." - Gone With the Wind._

** _Jimin's POV_ **

I walked with a bunch of bags of food and stuff back to my apartment in the scorching sun that I felt like I will anytime soon be going to pass out. God, why is the weather today so damn hot and why does it have to be the day that I got sick from the rain the day before and exhausted from moving? 

I want to call or send an email to ask the people in the sky that. Is this kind of prank they are playing with me or is it my fate to be this unlucky?

_But everything is about to get better anyway…_

After calming myself, I wiped my sweat off my forehead as I walked into the apartment. Namjoon, the apartment owner, stood holding an umbrella to protect himself from the sun as he watered his plants as usual. _Smart,_ I gave him a small smile before walking past him in a hurry. Let's hurry back into my room and turn on the air conditioner to cool me off or else I would die right here on the floor. 

The Triple Nine Apartment that I lived in has three floors, it's not too big or too small, it has these cozy vibes that feel like home to me. And I had heard from Namjoon that on one of the floors, some kind of celebrities were renting the room. To be honest, I just act like I'm shocked, I am not very interested or followed up in entertainment news nowadays. The two rooms on both left and right sides of me were also rented out. However, I have never seen the people who rented them yet and was told by Namjoon that the person that rented room number four came back very late, some days they never came back, or if they came back, they tend to stay in their room all day. Creepy I say. And the other one that rented the number six rarely came back to the room too.

When I finally reached the second floor where I lived, my heart was beating fast from climbing the stairs. The stairs themselves are not that high, but because my body was unforgivably weak. I stood still to gain my consciousness near the railing for almost a minute before starting strolling down to my door. The hot weather made my entire face and body drench from sweats. The temperature was already hot. But, my body is hotter than it used to be now I can feel it by how hot my breath is.

This doesn't seem good, I have to take a strong antipyretic and get at least fifteen hours of sleep. But when I finally reached the front of my door room, I barely saw anything, because there were some kind of dark clouds blocking my vision. _Woah_ , so this is what blacking out feels like. _This is so not good…_

But before I could get keys out of my back pocket to unlock my door to my room. The door to my left side swing opened with a tall bleach blonde-haired man, he lowered his head, pressing something on his phone out of the room, and when he realized that I was standing there, he looked up. Our eyes met and _oh shit_ ….

_This guy…_

_Oh shit nope, nope this is not happening._

It must be some kind of an illusion, I must be so sick that I create an incredibly horrible hallucination for myself. _Yes, that's it._

Then there's another sound of the opening of the door, the owner of the room walked out. He was tall with blue-haired, who was wearing his AirPods in his ears and humming his song in tiny. 

_This voice_

_And this hair color…_

“Jimin…” The blonde hair man whispered my name out.

That's new, so he got a voice and I know my name, too! _Wow._

 _Okay, just close your eyes Jimin. This is a dream, you’re having a fever and this is a dream. There’s no way in the million hells that both of them are here._ I told myself before closing my eyes and counted to three and reopening my eyes again.

_Shit_

The blue-haired man seemed to finally realize that two people were standing there, he whipped his head in our direction. His eyes widened before shouted, “Jimin???? Holy shit!? What the fuck?!” He looked away from me to the person behind me “Woah, Jungkook???” 

“Tae?” The blonde-haired man said.

"No...no this is not right," I muttered quietly, trying to focus on what's going on and trying to calm my brain down from overworking.

"Woah, hold up, you lived here??” The blue-haired shouted as he looked at me.

It must have been the effects of the hot weather and the fever in me that made me see these two men I didn't want to see.

"Taehyung, how are you here?" Jungkook said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Wait don't tell me. You live in room number six?" Jungkook was indeed surprised.

"And you're in room number four?" Taehyung paused then looked at me. "Jimin, don't tell me you're in room number five, right in the middle of our room. If yes, then that would be the most terrible joke in the world." Taehyung let out a breathy laughs. "Hey, Jimin? why is your face so red?" He stopped laughing and look at my face.

"Jimin are you okay?" Jungkook asked.

 _No I'm not_ , that's what I want to say.

I tried to ignore the hallucination or the reality. _It's not real_. There's no way that these two guys that made my life the way it is right now, would be standing right here in front of me. In flesh and alive, in the middle of the new starts of my life.

_It's … it's…_

And as if someone had hit my body shutdown switch, the stuff that I bought fell all over the floor, and I dropped to the ground by gravity. My head would have hit the ground if someone standing nearby hadn't caught me. My consciousness slid more and more, the serious and carefree face of Jungkook stared down at me before Taehyung dropped to his knees and sat beside him in shock. _Crazy…_ as I close my eyes and let my body rest slowly.

I would rather close my eyes forever than see the hallucinations of my ex that were not well parted and my best friend who I secretly have feelings for, _this is clearly hell._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see there are only 12 chapters but I promise you, they will be long chapters.  
> So what do you think? Taehyung and Jungkook were the one who lived near him all this time and poor Jimin, he can't have a normal life for once.  
> Thank you for comments and Kudos! Come yell at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mercibunn) .  
> Until next time c:  
> Stay safe and love ♥


	2. Remember how it felt like forever when it was only a night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still drinking chocolate milkshake?" Jimin asked with a brow raised.
> 
> Jungkook just chuckled before saying something back. "Ice lemon tea just like before, you haven’t changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with CH 1  
> The title of the chapter is from this [Song](https://youtu.be/3mNNbvyj2jw) .  
> she's very talented please go support her! I love all of her songs.  
> Okay now let's get to the story, shall we?

** CHAPTER 1 **

_“A relationship, I think, is like a shark. You know? It has to constantly move forward or it dies. And I think what we got on our hands is a dead shark.”-_ _Annie Hall_

**_Story teller: Jimin_ **

He lazily twists himself in the soft, fragrant bed, that is really good for recovery, even if there are unfamiliar smells of fabric softener and cologne.

 _I don't use this brand…,_ he thought to himself.

Jimin slowly opened his eyes but not all the way, while his brains gradually formed a figure enough to tell what right in front of him, and it was Taehyung's back that was sleeping next to him, almost stuck to his face.

_Oh, so the smell of the cologne came from him…_

_Wait, what?!_

"Tae"

That's not his voice, he swore, but it was another man's voice. Then the blue-haired man was kicked out of the bed while Jimin was still lying stiff and pretending to be asleep.

 _So It wasn't a dream just before, it wasn't a dream !!!_ , Jimin internally screaming inside.

So Jungkook really came out of room number four and then Taehyung came out of room number six, including the fact that he’s in room number five. It's not a dream. But he really wished it _was_ a dream.

"The fuck? Why did you kick me?!” Taehyung shouted at Jungkook. With his eyes closed, Jimin could only imagine Taehyung’s frustrated face.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleep,"

"With Jimin,"

"Yea cuz your bed is so fucking huge and you could probably sleep on here too."

"You should let him rest."

"Well, he is?"

No, not really. Not when _both_ of them are around.

"But still…”

"Jungkook, why do you act like a dog protecting its bone huh? For what I remembered it was you who broke up with him," 

"If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who got broken up with." Jungkook scoffs.

"But your actions made it look like you are squeezing Jimin to do it,” Taehyung blew out a breath of frustration. “Whatever, I don't want to talk about it right now, because you are my friend and Jimin is _also_ my friend.” Taehyung said then the room was silent once again.

The pressure in the room was terrifying, Jimin doesn’t know if both of them are bloody staring at each other like they are about to kill each other or not but, he’s praying for both of them not to fight at all. He just wants to pretend to sleep a little longer, and wait for Jungkook to walk out of the room. He would rather deal with Taehyung than Jungkook anytime since Taehyung didn't know he liked him and Taehyung is his best friend, so they didn't have a thing to hide from each other(except that one secret he keep to himself of course), while his ex-boyfriend, Jungkook, would probably be the worst choice to choose right now because their breakup wasn't even beautiful and it was a complicated one. 

But suddenly Taehyung’s phone rang in the silence "I'll be right back." He said before went out of the room and closed the door.

 _Wait Taehyung. No, please don’t leave me here! You can talk in the room Taehyung-ah!,_ He thought to himself and practically cried inside. 

The sound of the door closed then Jimin felt like he was being watched and he was able to tell who it was, because there were only two of them left in the room. He doesn’t want to open his eyes right now since the guy that he once loved (a lot) is right here in the room and there are ninety percent chances Jimin would get angry with him and storm out of the room.

And another thing is that he moved here to Triple Nine Apartment and didn't tell anyone except his mom where he moved to. He escaped both Jungkook and Taehyung, so their stories would have ended, so that next time he had to face them again, he'd probably stop thinking about it all. But he was dragged into Jungkook's bedroom on the first day they met because of his stupid black out. 

The bed went down right next to him because someone sat down and it couldn’t be anyone else but him. He was hoping it was a ghost that was sitting right next to him because he would rather see ghosts than Jeon Jungkook himself. Jungkook’s rough hand touched his face lightly, he jumped up and brushed his hand off in shock. Immediately he regretted what he just did. 

"Hey," Jungkook greeted him and smiled softly. Fuck him, Jimin is still the same old person who cannot resist those soft smiles whenever Jungkook does. To be honest it wasn’t just him alone, any woman or man has lost it all. 

“Hey…” He groaned softly as he turned his head away.

The room was much cleaner than his room, the furniture was black in the color that Jungkook liked. 

"When did you wake up?" He asked,

"Just now,"

"You lucky I caught you just in time or you would definitely have split your head in two. You're sick and going to walk in the hot weather, unbelievable, you still act the same." he said before getting up, walked to the refrigerator.

"I'm not the same person you think I was before, Jungkook." Jungkook went still, before turning around to catch Jimin’s eyes, but he accidentally caught those big doe eyes for more than three seconds that made his heart skip a beat. 

_Shit._

Jungkook was just like before, but the hair is a little longer, Jimin hasn't seen him in just over two months, but it seems to have grown a lot longer now, maybe because he's working hard on their debuting album that he forgot to take care of himself. 

"Hahaha. That's a shame, I really wish you were the same old Jimin." His words made Jimin feel something deep down inside of him. Both of them didn't say anything further, so Jungkook turned to pour him a glass of water and he handed it over to Jimin, he only looked at the water in that glass but didn't reach out to get it.

"Drink, Jimin. You’re dehydrated."

“It's okay. I can go back to my own room for a drink.” Jungkook pressed his lips into thin line at Jimin’s comment.

"You good? Want me to help you up?"

Jimin shook his head as indicating that he was fine but having to humiliate himself when suddenly he flopped right back down onto the bed. Jungkook immediately let go of the glass of water and let it shattered on the floor and came to support him.

_Oh how he had missed this, Jungkook's warmth and him in his arms._

He looked up to meet Jungkook’s doe eyes that were looking at him with an amused look in his eyes. 

"How many times will you faint to be satisfied?" He asked with a smile.

"My umma called and complained again and found that I was going out...Eh,” Taehyung, who opened the door and saw them in that position, paused. "So you guys back together now or something?" As soon as the question rang, Jimin pushed Jungkook away, he couldn't let Taehyung misunderstand this.

But Jungkook cried out loudly, when he was pushed by Jimin to the side and mistakenly stepped on a broken glass on the floor. 

Shit he forgot about the glass.

 _I shouldn't have pushed him_ , Jimin thought, _I forgot that there was still a piece of broken glass on the floor._ He mentally slapped himself across his face.

"Shit, you good?" Taehyung swooped tight next to Jungkook’s side who was now sitting on the floor in shock.

"It's fine," he replied briefly and raised his head to look in Jimin’s eyes, although there was no anger in Jungkook’s eyes, there’s guilt felt deep down in Jimin’s heart. He knew he was the one who caused this. 

“Are you hurt Jimin?” Taehyung turned to him and asked, he looked at him in a daze, it was the first moment he had a serious look at him in a while. Taehyung had changed a bit, he seemed a bit fresher and more handsome, or he thought. 

"Jimin,” The blue-haired man asked once again, but with a softer expression this time. He opened his mouth to find the answer, but forgot what Taehyung was asking him, his eyes glanced over to see Jungkook’s blood mixed with the water on the floor, and that made his stomach feel nauseous. 

Immediately in his brain, it was all confused, and his head was throbbing from fever again. 

"I...I’m sorry,” He said before rushing out of Jungkook’s room. 

Three things that don't deserve to be together on Earth in the same place at the same time are Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Jimin slept until his cold symptoms disappeared and he could probably fight someone, but still too weak to confront both men at the same time. In the late afternoon on what day Jimin couldn’t remember, Taehyung tried to knock on his room for a while until he gave up on his own. And for Jungkook, he didn’t even knock on his door or tried to, which was fine. Jimin wishes he would move out too if that’s possible.

He finally got out of his apartment in that late afternoon, he opened the door to outside for the first time in how many days who knows. It was getting cold, he shivered as a cold wind blew right into his face. It was near the end of the year, but days before the weather was as if it was summer time in Korea. He loves the end of the year time because the weather is not very hot and the town will be decorated with lights and trees that look like they came out of some kind of Western movie.

Namjoon had said that he would let him light the tree that he and his husband, Seokjin, owned as well. It would be fun if the two men have no part of it and if Jimin could avoid them during that time. He was willing to pop his head out of the room because there was nothing left to eat in the room, _it sucks to be honest,_ he thought . Or otherwise, there is no way for him to come out, he has to avoid every possible way from meeting two of them, but, within a second he said that he met one of those two already. _Great._

Taehyung was standing in front of the entrance to the apartment and was talking to Namjoon. But doesn’t know that Jimin was standing there, watching him quietly in half awe and half annoyed.

Jimin doesn't know how long the time has passed since he stood still looking at him like that, his exhausted heart pounding with strange joy. Before everyone would suspect his loyalty to Jungkook, by when did he fall in love with this blue-headed friend. He could only argue that if only whoever tries to spend a day with him will know that it is really difficult to resist falling in love with him. If Jungkook is like a poison, Taehyung is an antidote.

Taehyung suddenly whipped his head around, not knowing what to do Jimin stood still and looked at those light-colored brown eyes.

"Jimin! Don't move!” He shouted out loudly before rushing to him. He looked left and right in shock. What? Is there a snake near him or maybe a bee? "Got you!"

"Wha-What?" He dazed and looked at Taehyung who reached out to grab his arm.

"Haha! Finally! Did you know how tempted I was to knock down your fucking the door into your room? You are lucky that I didn’t do it cuz I was scared of Seokjin. All I could do was sit in front of the room, and think you are dead," Taehyung murmured and stopped by staring at Jimin in the face. "You look like shit.”

"Thank you," He answered in a whisper voice and slipped his arm from Taehyung's hand. But as soon as his free arm, the troublemaker blue-haired friend quickly reached out to grab the other arm. 

"I won't let you go so easily, you look so sad days before I thought you might have hang yourself.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Jimin furrowed his brows together.

“Because of Jungkook?”

“It wouldn't be worth my life just for him,” _But if plus you too, then it might be,_ He thought.

"Yes! That's right, my Jiminie, one man is not worth it. And you can take your free time to help me and Namjoon to design and decorate the lights for the Christmas tree,” Taehyung paused and stared at Jimin’s face. “Anyways, I was thinking of doing a big Christmas tree in the middle of the courtyard and surrounded by small, yellow light bulbs. It would be so romantic,” He said with a smile on his face. 

“Only if there is someone for _you_ to do it for,” Jimin said with a dry laugh.

"If no one is left, then it's me and you," He said with a straight face. Jimin just pressed his lip into a thin line, his heart skipping a beat or two.

"But now that I think again, it would be creepy. Just me and you, ew.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” He paused. “Now let me go.” Jimin said before trying to get out of Taehyung’s bear grips.

"I told you, I’m not letting you go easily. How dare you to shut me out."

"I didn't mean to shut you out, Taehyung-ah,"

"Then was it the fact that Jungkook moved here?"

“No,” If he had known that both of them were here, he wouldn’t have moved here. 

“Don't make you dare make your face like you’re about to cry”

“I'm not going to cry, I'm just very hungry.” Taehyung narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to find the lies beneath Jimin’s word. "If you’re not going to let me go, I will eat your head right here.”

“Kinky.” Taehyung chuckled, and finally let go of Jimin’s arm. He reached over to Jimin’s head and ruffled it.

“Not in that context asshole,” The warmth of the palm made him completely forget his purpose. Jimin moved here to forget him and not just him, but all of them. All the problems between him and Jungkook and between him and Taehyung and the fact that he stood still for Taehyung to rub his head until the old feeling overflowing up was not the first thing on the list of actions to do. 

"I'm hungry, I’m going to get something to eat," He brushed his best friend’s hand away and walked past him outside the apartment fence. 

"Okay Minie, hurry back though or I’ll miss you too much,” Taehyung shouted but he didn't turn to look or send a signal back to him. 

He went over his two golden rules over again in his head, but already failed one miserably.

_Spend as little time together as possible._

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Jimin was holding a red basket and wandering around the shelf of a mini mart near his apartment canned food section. There is a lot of stuff in the mini mart, although the name is a bit strange. He shook his head and continued shopping for his supplies.

 _I will have to stock up as much of my canned food as possible cuz I'm not sure when I'm going to come out again,_ he thought to himself.

He let out a long sigh, as he continued to escape from reality and hide in the room. 

_I’m so fucking pathetic._

A tall, blonde-haired man wearing black sunglasses walked past him, his present was more prominent than the others in the supermarket. (Of course, because most customers here are either old ajumma or some kids with their moms came to buy something) and when Jimin looked to see who it was, and clearly he found that the man was Jeon motherfucking Jungkook. He turned and hid in one of the other aisle, not knowing if he would see him yet, he was praying that Jungkook would leave this mart as soon as possible cuz he didn't know what to do when he really faced him.

He counted from one to ten, Jungkook hadn't walked to him, indicating that he hadn't noticed Jimin just yet. He slowly turned around and walked over to the next aisle and found that his ex was standing next to the row of soap section. Jungkook was only wearing a simple long sleeve blue sweater and simple blue jeans but somehow he looked so good in them. To think back in time, Jimin didn't even know how Jungkook would date someone like him and now it made sense why he and Jimin broke up, an infamous singer from a newly boy group and someone who’s name is probably so common in Korea. He dragged his flip-flops to the checkout counter and hurried up as quickly as possible to get back to the apartment before Jungkook could notice him. When the cashier was done with his canned foods and stuff he turned around and jackpot, Jungkook standing in line looked at Jimin before lowering his sunglasses to see him clearly. 

"Jimin?" The whole supermarket turned to look at Jimin and he gasped before running towards the exit of the mini mart. 

"Wait a minute!" Jungkook shouted, and tried to go after Jimin

"Sir, you haven't paid yet," The cashier said.

"I don't want it anymore,"

"But sir!" Then Jimin hears a loud crash, "Sir!" The cries of the cashier immediately made Jimin turn back to see what happened. A high pile of red baskets fell to the ground, and Jungkook fell among those baskets, his hand on his foot that wrapped around with bandages, and if he remembered correctly. It was him that gave Jungkook that wound. "Are you okay?!" The cashier hurried to Jungkook’s side.

Jungkook lifted his head and met Jimin's eyes. There were no words coming out of his mouth, but his eyes seemed to be asking Jimin to listen to him, he always hated himself for being so self-indulgent and submissive to him in everything. His eyes shifted to look at Jungkook's foot wound and guilt was overflowing inside of his gut. 

_Stop looking at me with that kind of look._

He signed before he walked back to Jungkook who was still on the ground holding on to his injured foot, "Come on let's go," Jimin said quietly and reached for the latter's hand. Jungkook smiled lightly, before reaching out for his hand. His familiar face makes his heart beat in strange rhymes. He really hates the word 'familiar' because it is totally against their relationships right now. There was a small smile in the corner of Jungkook's mouth as he stood up next to him. 

"Now I'm kinda glad that I got hurt." He is indeed still the same Jungkook.

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


And then finally they face each other even though Jimin had been trying to escape from Jungkook for several times. But in the end, it had to happen as he was absolutely scared, Jungkook was sitting opposite him and pressing something on his phone, Jimin turned to the waitress for a drink menu. They were at a small café that was not too far from the mini mart where they had met. Jimin looked through the menu, even though in his heart he knew what he wanted to get. 

"Chocolate milkshake and ice lemon tea,” Jungkook ordered without his eyes even moving from the phone, Jimin looked at him with a dumbfounded expression before handing the menu back to the waitress. 

"Still drinking chocolate milkshake?" Jimin asked with a brow raised.

Jungkook just chuckled before saying something back. "Ice lemon tea just like before, you haven’t changed.”

"So, did you make that stunt at mini mart to talk to me or just play on your phone?" 

"What stunt? I was really hurt, you know,” Jungkook just smirked and finally put his phone down.

Jimin rolled his eyes before leans back against the booth trying to relax. "Yeah, _sure,_ " 

After a pregnant silence, Jungkook spoke up again but this time he was looking at Jimin directly in his eyes.

"You look fine," He said in a different tone than before.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Stared back at Jungkook.

"Well..." 

“I was being sarcastic, I don't need your answer.”

“I was going to sass back too,”

"Here’s your ice lemon tea and chocolate milkshake,” The waiter brought their drink and served them both quietly. After the drink was placed in front of Jimin, he chose to drink it quietly without saying anything else back to the blonde-haired man. 

"If you’re fine...then it's fine," Jungkook whispered it out, so low that Jimin could barely hear them.

“What did you say?”

“I said do you want the whipped cream,” Jungkook asked and pointed at the whipped cream above his milkshake, normally he won’t eat it but because Jimin loves to eat the whipped cream, Jungkook would order the drink with it on top. Jungkook acted as if nothing had happened between them and everything is still just fine like their years of relationship from senior year of high school haven’t just ended a few months back almost made Jimin cry. Not out of saddest but out of anger.

"No, I'm good,." Jimin shook his head and rejected it before looking at Jungkook wiping the whipped cream on the tissue with no pity. _Whipped cream isn't that bad Jungkook,_ he thought.

"Were you trying to hide from me?" asked Jungkook. 

"No, I'm just very busy,"

"Ah yes, very busy," Jungkook said with a blank face.

“I _am_ really busy." He argues.

“I didn't say that I didn’t believe you,” Jimin let out a loud huff before half yelled at Jungkook.

“But your face-,” He huffs again, “Listen, Jungkook. I don’t have time to sit here and just act like nothing between us didn’t happen, I do whatever I want. So yes! I tried to hide from you and why? Oh _right_ , Because you _left_ me.” Unknowingly, Jimin started to raise his voice, and realized it when the people in the café were looking at them with surprise. But the man that is sitting opposite of him remains calm, showing no signs of shocking posture. 

"But you were the one who broke up with me." 

Did Jimin just hear that correctly? "Was I the one who broke up with you? Yes. But you were the one who pushes me to do it, Jungkook.”

“It doesn't have to be like that." 

"What does not have to be like that? Our relationships? So you’re saying I should just continue being with you?" 

“Yes,”

Jimin immediately got up from his chair and looked at him with eyes full of anger. " If you want to talk about this, then I am _done_.”

"Calm down, sit down and talk to me first."

“We're not going to talk about the past."

"Then make it the present and the future."

Jimin just laughed and looked at him unbelievably, Jungkook’s words were weightless, worthless, and did not think of other people. How long did it take him to think about this, about them. Jungkook said it so easily, like he thought everything would just go back to normal. 

“I don't have anything to say. We are done.” After giving him no further objections, Jungkook's words were nothing but his own personal needs, and of course, it is a selfish need and he only thought of himself. As Jimin walked out from the café, a group of students sitting in front of the door turned to look at him with curious eyes, he sighed and looked at their gaze, and stepped through the door without hesitation to look back.

"Make it the present and the future," He squeezed a squeal, taunting Jungkook’s word. How dared he say something like that while Jimin was dying to get out of his old feelings, but fuck, even though it was just a brief words coming out of his month, Jimin felt like he was ready to forgive Jungkook. 

_No, get it together right now, Jimin._ _You let the old familiar feelings out of control. Don't let your heart control the brain. The brain controls the heart._

It was only for Jungkook injury's sake and that was the only reason why he agreed to sit and talk to him. What a waste of time. He should probably go back to the room and watch the drama he was pausing. 

He went over the golden rules, _again_. 

  1. _Spend as little time together as possible._
  2. _Harsh in words and feelings. (Especially the feeling)_



  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


The phone that was laying in front of him vibrated as a message came in. He reached over to grab it and sighed frustratedly when he noticed who had just texted him.

‘Where are you?’

It was a message from Taehyung, he was living in his own world and didn't want anyone to be with him right now, especially those two men. Every single time Taehyung came up to him just to talk, his stomach got butterflies, and made him embarrassed and shy every time he was around his best friend. And then there’s another one, the selfish man who was asking for forgiveness and wanting to be back together with him, but there wasn't even a single apology. No, even if there was an apology, Jimin wouldn't go back. What he did to Jimin was too unforgivable.

"Ajusshi, another beer please," He ordered his third one after sipping the second drink down. He was at a bar in front of the apartment alley, most of the customers were in their thirties and over. They are almost the same age as his appa. He could probably add all their ages up together and it would be more than all the alcohol drinks prices added up. The old bartender looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

_What? Was it maybe because I called him ajusshi?_ He mumbled to himself and his phone vibrated again. 

‘Are you dead?’

From Taehyung again, he pressed off the screen and picked up a nut and chewed up like a snack, _why am I acting like this in my thirties?_

‘Hey are really dead?’ Another message came in.

‘You don’t want me to get angry Jimin’ Then another one.

‘Okay I’m not mad I’m just worried. Where are you.’

Think Jimin, think. The second golden rule is harsh words and feelings (Especially the feeling must be very harsh). Stop thinking, he wanted to scream, he unlocked his phone and hesitated if he should call his best friend or not.

And he did.

[Finally] Taehyung said.

"Uh … I … I didn’t see your messages just now,”

[Where are you? It’s almost midnight.] 

“At a bar, why?”

[I’m worried about you. I thought you disappeared again…]

“I-I’m around here,” He tried to control his voice, while his heartbeat skips. 

[Even though you’re not cute, you go out late like this it makes me worry Jimin-ah.]

"Thank you very much,” 

[Your welcome. So, where are you? I'll go and pick you up] 

“No need, I still want to sit here for a while.”

[Did you go out for a drink?]

“Maybe,”

[Don’t be like that, answer me. You went out to drink, right?]

“I'm over twenty, Tae. I’m not breaking any law”

[Don't tell me, you went out for a drink because of Jungkook]

“Maybe,” He avoided the question as he ran his finger over the top of the glass, not wanting to answer the other person on the other end of the line. 

[Jimin, you left him. Why are you acting all sad like this.]

"I…No, not that,” 

[Or was it the fact that Jungkook brought a new guy to his room?] Jimin flinched at Taehyung’s words. _What did he just say?_

[Him bringing a guy to his room does not mean it's his new boyfriend, Minie]

“Jung-Jungkook...brought a guy to his room?”

[….Wait,]

“Taehyung…”

[You didn’t know?]

“No…” silence.

[I-I’m sorry!] Taehyung cried out.

“Why? I’m...I’m not mad, I was a little offended. But it’s not like I still love him,” But still, this afternoon he and Jungkook just sat at the little café, while Jungkook asked him to go back together. And now, he just brought another guy to _his_ room? Fuck him. Fuck Jeon Jungkook.

[I thought you went out drinking because of that.]

"Nope, I just came because I wanted to drink.

[….]

“Don't be like that Tae, I’m fine.”

[Okay, so where are you? I'm going out to drink as a friend]

“No, I want to be alone.” Because his first golden rule is to spend as little time as possible with them.

[But-]

"You don't have to worry, this bar is the safest bar in Seoul. I gotta go Taehyungie,”

[Hey, tell me where you are, or I’ll-]

“And … Thank you for your concern.” He mumbled softly and hung up. Bet on his ass that Taehyung would call him in any seconds now, so he chose to turn off his phone and put it in his back pocket.

Then the doorbell sounds, Jimin turns to see the person that just came into the bar, he was hoping that it might be Taehyung, but there was no way in hell his best friend would find him already. But unfortunately, it wasn’t Taehyung. The new guy that came in is probably around his age, he has a black hair with cat-eyes like. He wasn’t wearing any kind glittering clothes at all but Jimin found him to be a strangely eye-catching person. The new guy walked over to one chair next to him and ordered a glass of beer. Jimin was looking at him until he was caught secretly watching, the black haired man turned around and met his eyes with a puzzled look, he was slightly startled before he hurried back to look at his glass of beer. _Ah fuck it’s because of the alcohol._ He thought to himself.

The jazz music in the shop kept getting louder as his glass of beer was turned into the fourth one. And the guy that is sitting next to him was already at his second glass.

“Come alone?” _Is someone talking to me?_ “I asked if you came alone,” The voice repeated the question. 

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry. I’m a little slow right now because of this.” Jimin raised his glass of beer and watched the black haired man laugh a little. Then he was muffling something, "A young man like you shouldn't be sitting in an old people bar alone. Plus, drinking beer alone.”

“But you’re here too,” Jimin raised his brow.

"Oh. You’re right," He made a shocked face and smiles.

"I’m Jimin, Park Jimin.” Jimin introduced himself but the black-haired man just frowned before introducing himself back.

"My name is Yoongi, Min Yoongi."

"You look so young, how old are you?”

“27,” Yoongi said before sipping his beer.

“Ah, you are older than me then. Nice to meet you, Yoongi-ssi.”

“Nice to meet you too, Jimin-ssi. And it seems like we’re going to get along well tonight.” He smiles at Jimin.

“Ajusshi, two more beers.” Yoongi laughed before turning to the bartender. 

"Ah ..... Thank you.” Jimin thanked the older male before Yoongi whispering something to Jimin.

"Eh, did I say something wrong?” Yoongi looked at the Bartender's frowning face and whispered to Jimin. He giggled before whispering back.

"I don’t think he wants us to call him that. He was like that when I called him ajusshi as well." Yoongi narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something but then two glasses of beer were placed right in front of both of them. 

"To a new friend," Yoongi raised the glass and held it in front of Jimin, and of course Jimin raised his glass of beer and bumped it back without any hesitation. 

"To new friend."

Seems like it’s going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> New character! And Jimin and Jungkook convo.  
> Thank you for comments and Kudos! Come yell at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mercibunn) .  
> Until next time c:  
> Stay safe and love ♥


End file.
